


Dinner for three

by BrotherWhy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotherWhy/pseuds/BrotherWhy
Summary: The time has come for Yugi to brace himself and spend an evening with his brother and his new boyfriend, the legendary Seto Kaiba. Yugi is nervous as fuck, especially since he likes Kaiba so much. But there is nothing, he wouldn't do for Yami - or is there?





	Dinner for three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



 

Yugi blinked slowly while he was inspecting his reflection in the mirror.

It had taken him almost an hour to decide what to wear and even now he was unsure about his style.

“Wear something decent”, Yami had said.

As if that would be so easy.

Yugi sighed.

He had chosen a white long-armed shirt combined with a leather vest in a decent hazelnut colour and was wearing his favourite black tank top underneath. Even his pants were made of a light grey soft fabric.

Yugi felt strange. This was _so_ not his style.

He had bought these clothes a while ago with only one intention: to wear them when one of his biggest dreams would come true.

His biggest wish, which was chasing him in his dreams.

And which let him wake up as an aroused and needy mess.

 

A date with Seto Kaiba.

 

Yugi swallowed and straightened himself.

This was fine.

This was totally fine.

He was going to meet Kaiba today. So these clothes would fulfil their purpose.

The longer he stood in the hallway and stared at his reflection, the more he could feel how his eyes began to water. Hastily, he swallowed and turned away into the kitchen.

One look at his watch told him that Yami and Kaiba would arrive in 15 minutes.

Nervously, he dried his wet palms by rubbing them against his pants, as he profoundly inspects the dining table.

He had prepared the food, one of his popular ramen dishes, and kept it warm till dinner.

He had set the table with accuracy and right in this moment he checked for the 20th time this evening if everything was on its place.

 

It was.

Like all the times before.

 

Yugi felt himself grow frustrated. What was he even doing?

 

He was torn out of his thoughts by his phone, which was vibrating aggressively in his back pocket.

 

 **Yami:** U ready?

 **Yami:** We’re almost there

 **Yami:** Do me a favour and behave, Aibou.

 

Yugi frowned.

 _“What do u mean???”_ , he replied, offended.

 

 **Yami:** I know you like him.

 

The following message came instantly and Yugi swallowed hard.

 

 **Yami:** Don’t try to deny it. Just behave. It’ll be a nice evening.

 

Yugi felt himself tremble while thinking about a reply, but in that moment he saw the lights of a car turning up in front of the back door of the game shop.

It was too late.

_Could he run?_

His head started spinning.

That was such a bad idea. What was he doing here? Why did he agree to that?

_Because Yami asked him. Because he would do anything for his brother._

_And because he was seeing Seto Kaiba again._

Anger was rising in him as he clenched his fists. He could see Kaiba at any duel, why did he agree to see him in private?

 

He heard muffling voices coming closer and just stood there, unable to move or to breathe.

It was too late.

They were almost here.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Yugi heard the keys click in the keyhole and the door swung open.

\------------

 

Awkwardly, he put his hands in his pockets and tried to make a friendly impression, but the mirror in the hallway revealed his flushed, sweating face, which was covered with a hint of a smile full of pure panic.

Oh god.

 

Yami stepped through the door first and smiled warmly at his little brother.

Yugi registered, that he opened his mouth and said something, but he couldn’t concentrate on the words.

His eyes, his mind, all his being was busy handling the impression of the tall, slender figure behind his brother.

 

Seto Kaiba looked decent as always, wearing dark trousers and a velvet black, long-sleeved shirt, which enclosed the muscular body very well.

Yugi could almost identify the outlines of Kaiba’s nipples and his heart stopped.

Two unbelievably blue eyes were stinging at him through brown bangs, and Kaiba’s lips were shaped into a thin line, but it looked almost like a smile.

Yugi didn’t know, how long he stared, but when Yami kicked him against his leg, he felt like he was breathing for the first time again for years.

 

Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance, but with a little smirk on his face.

“Seto, this is my brother – like you already know.”, he stated with a calm voice.

Then he turned to Yugi.

“Yugi, meet Seto Kaiba.”

Yugi swallowed. He was so overwhelmed. About Kaiba’s existence, about the fact that Yami called him by his first name and about the awkwardness of the situation.

“Yeah… I… I know him.”, Yugi said with a shaking voice and cursed himself inwardly.

_Could he be a little shyer, please?_

Yami laughed warmly and patted the shoulder of his Aibou.

“I know that you two know each other. But this situation… is kinda new, isn’t it?”

Yugi blinked in confusion.

 

After another moment of tensing silence, Kaiba slid past Yami and put his hand out to initiate the most awkward handshake Yugi was ever part of.

“Nice to meet you.”, Kaiba said with his dark, erotic voice and Yugi stiffened at the acoustic impression in combination with the touch of Kaiba’s warm, incredibly big hand.

 

_Guess this isn’t the only big thing about him._

 

Yugi flushed a crimson red, as he felt his dick twitch in his pants.

Oh no.

This was bad.

Yami sighed and shoved him forwards.

“Let’s just sit down and eat something, I’m starving!”

Yugi felt himself nod and took the food from the stove.

 

Slowly, he prepared the bowls next to him and put them on the table, trying to hide that he was shaking violently.

_He must… get rid… of his boner…_

“I’ll be right back”, he mumbled quickly and left the room, heading for the bathroom.

Shutting the door with a loud click behind him, he went straight for the sink.

Cold water hit him in the face, as he washed it with trembling palms, hissing in frustration and tension.

This was going to be bad.

Like, really bad.

Yugi knew, that he liked Kaiba.

But … an erection? Just from shaking hands?

He cupped his face and tried to lower the frequency of his breathing.

He could do that.

He just had to get his head right.

And his dick.

 

Yugi sighed. He hated it when he lost control over his body.

He just fucking hated it.

Annoyed, he pressed his bulge against the cold sink and waited a few seconds, before checking his face one last time in the mirror and turning back to the kitchen.

 

Yami sat at the front of the table, clearly relaxed. At first, Yugi couldn’t find Kaiba, but when he stepped closer, he realised with a jolt, that the CEO sat on the ground, right next to his brother.

Yugi swallowed. Twice.

“Come and sit down, Aibou. Your delicious food is getting cold.”, Yami spoke with a quiet, calm voice, while stroking Kaiba’s head leaned against his leg. 

Yugi tried to move, but he couldn’t.

He felt his eyes water.

_What… the fuck???_

“Yugi. Sit.”

Yami’s voice was still quiet, but this time it had such a certainty in it, that Yugi couldn’t refuse.

He sat down opposite to both young men, still stiff and unable to breathe properly.#

 

“Seto, be a good boy and sit on the chair next to me. You can turn back to your position later.”

Yugi’s jaw dropped.

 

_What. The. Fuck._

 

With a rising jolt he watched Kaiba nod, stand up and take his place next to Yami, a small smile on his face.

He must be dreaming.

Was this the famous Seto Kaiba, who allowed his brother to talk to him like that?

Yami locked eyes with Yugi and smiled.

 

“I know that you have questions. And we’ve got time.”, he said, while pouring some wine in his glass.

Yugi shook his head. First slowly, then quicker.

This couldn’t be real.

_No._

_No, no, no._

He couldn’t take it, whatever “it” was.

It had taken him so long to accept that Yami and Kaiba were dating.

It had broken his heart, but he had forced himself to feel happy for them.

But this?

 

“Yugi. Hey, Yugi. Look at me.” Yami’s voice was filled with concern.

Yugi managed to look at his brother, but he felt his eyes burn dangerously.

“Breathe. In and out. Just do it.”

Yugi shook his head, but Yami insisted.

“Breathe. Slowly. In and out.”

Somehow, Yugi gave in and after a few minutes full of tense silence, he calmed down a little.

He didn’t dare to look at Kaiba, too ashamed about his behaviour.

_This was so bad._

Yami smiled warmly again and reached over the table to squeeze his hand.

“Okay. And now, ask me anything.”

 

 --------------------------------------

 

“So… just to make this clear…”

Yugi’s voice was hoarse after all these questions.

The candles were burnt down almost completely, and the bowls on the table were empty.

Yugi was leaned forward and gazing at his brother, who grinned at him. Both had flushed cheeks because of the decent wine, that filled their glasses.

Kaiba stood in the kitchen and did the dishes. A picture Yugi could not have imagined in his wildest dreams. The CEO seemed pretty satisfied.

Yugi cleared his throat before starting again.

 

“Kaiba… is your slave?”

“Sub.”, Yami corrected, “But yeah, he’s mine.”

Yugi saw from the corner of his eyes, that Kaiba had turned around and smiled at Yami with a proud, loving smile.

Yugi stared at him, is breath caught in his throat.

Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful.

Yami cleared his throat and was looking at his brother in concern.

“What else?”

Yugi swallowed dryly, trying to ignore the burning pain of need in his chest.

“So… he belongs to you. And he has rules. A contract.”

Yami nodded.

“… and… you can tell him to do things?”, Yugi added curiously.

 

A big, dark grin moved over Yami’s face.

“Oh, yes. I could do that.”

 

Yugi started to sweat. The air was filled with a strange tension, and he blinked rapidly.

“Like what?”

Kaiba had turned around completely now, clearly interested in their conversation, but not daring to interact.

 

“Come here, baby.”

Yami’s words were dripping honey.

 

With a few long steps, Kaiba reached his dom and kneeled beside him, clearly happy to be allowed at such a position.

Yugi felt himself shake his head again.

This was so strange.

Seto Kaiba.

 _The_ Seto Kaiba, kneeling next to his brother - a smaller, thinner man with much less influence.

So obedient. So willingly.

 

Yugi couldn’t stop himself from staring, when Yami began to gently stroke Kaiba’s hair.

_It looked so soft…_

 

“Seto, baby. Do you want to be a good boy?”

Two bright, blue eyes were beaming at Yami and he smiled, when his sub nodded.

“Yes, your majesty. I really do.”

A shiver ran down Yugi’s spine, while he heard the CEO speaking. His voice was _so_ wonderful.

“Good.”, Yami said satisfied and glanced at Yugi.

 

“Suck him off.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Yugi was sure, that his heart had stopped beating.

He died.

He literally died.

His eyes were extremely wide, his whole body was shaking uncontrollably.

Only when Kaiba stood up, Yugi was able to react.

“N-No!”

It sounded terribly weak.

_No._

_Yami had not said this._

_No._

 

Yami’s laughter was ringing in his ears.

“Oh come on, I know that you want it. You could have it. Seto is okay with it.”

Kaiba nodded eagerly and showed off a small smirk, his eyes appearing unusually dark.

“No… NO! This… This is just WRONG!”

 

Yugi tried to stand up, but his knees grew weak.

 

In the next moment, he felt two slender hands on his shoulders.

Yami had somehow stood up and moved behind him.

 

“It’s okay.”, his brother whispered in his ear.

 “How long did you dream about this?”

Yugi could hear the grin in Yami’s voice.

“I didn’t!”, he cried out, but it was pointless.

Kaiba approached slowly, and Yugi realised with a jolt that Kaiba didn’t seem surprised about this statement.

 

Yami had told him.

_This bastard…_

 

“Well I see something different.”

Yugi frowned and tried to find out, what his brother meant, when he followed his gaze down his pants – and swallowed.

A clearly visible, rather prominent bulge was begging for attention and Yugi felt his dick leak in his underwear.

This was bad.

He had grown hard from shaking Kaiba’s hand only.

The thought about his dick between Kaiba’s decent, wonderful lips… almost made him cum.

 

“No…”

It was only a whisper.

Yugi couldn’t fight it.

He couldn’t.

He had wanted this so bad, for years.

But this was just wrong.

_This was… dirty._

He must have been be dreaming.

 

Kaiba moved to kneel and locked eyes with him.

In the next second, Yugi was lost.

Lost in the depth of the blue oceans swallowing him, tearing him apart.

Nothing on this earth was as beautiful as those eyes.

 

Kaiba smiled mischievously, before he slowly began to unbuckle Yugi’s belt.

Yugi felt his brother chuckle right against his ear shell. A few moments later, Yami went to his chair and sat down with a sigh. He put one long leg over the other and leaned back, smiling.

Yugi swallowed hard when he saw the strong outline of Yami’s own erection pressing up against his leather pants.

_This was just weird._

_This was just… wrong!_

 

Kaiba’s strong grip around his dick brought him back to reality and he let out a surprised cry.

Oh. God.

No one in his whole life has ever touched him like that.

Yugi flushed at the sudden thought, but he couldn’t do anything.

 

He just sat there, legs spread, breathing heavily in anticipation while watching Seto Kaiba stroke him firmly.

He could cum just now.

This was all he had ever wished for.

More than that.

 

Kaiba grinned darkly. “You like this?”

Shakily, Yugi was only able to nod.

His whole body was a mess already.

He was sweating, his chest rising and falling quickly and his whole body trembled.

He wouldn’t survive this.

Kaiba leaned forward, freeing Yugi’s dick, as he slid the boxers downwards, and smiled at the rather impressive erection, which was standing up.

A small moan escaped Yugi’s lips, when Kaiba’s hot breath met his tip.

Just when the CEO lowered his head gazing up at him, Yami interrupted the tense scenario.

 

“Stop.”

 

His voice was hoarse but demanding.

Yugi whimpered.

 

“Say that you want it.”

Yugi blinked rapidly, trying to think with clouds of heavy lust on his mind.

“W-What?”, he stammered.

Yami’s voice grew cold from one second to another.

“Say that you want it.”, he repeated slowly.

Yugi let out a shaky breath.  

He didn’t know what he wanted.

It was just too much.

It was so different, so wrong…

The moment he looked at Kaiba again, his mind went blank.

The CEO hovered above his member, and Yugi saw him lick his lips in anticipation, eyes heavy with lust.  

 

“I want it.”

 

The words came without a single stutter, very clearly and unusual low from Yugi.

Yami smiled.

“Okay. Make him feel good, baby.”

And in the next moment, Yugi felt his dick disappear in a hot tightness, sending heavy shivers down his spine.

He threw his head back and let out a loud gasp.

_Oh. My. God._

Never in his life, he felt so good.

This was nothing like touching himself.

 

Kaiba didn’t wait long, until he was moving as close as he could, sucking the whole length of Yugi’s member in and staying in this position for a few seconds, making Yugi completely weak.

He could feel his tip touching the back of Kaiba’s throat and shuddered pleasurably.

Slowly but steadily, the CEO began to suck Yugi, powerfully swirling his tongue around the head of his dick.

Yugi closed his eyes and moaned, not caring anymore about anything.

This was just wonderful.

He lost himself in the feeling of hot waves of pleasure running over him.

One hand came up to play with his balls, and Yugi groaned.

 

This was so much.

This was… too much.

 

“I… I can’t…”, he gasped brokenly, unable to say something different.

 

“You want to cum?”

Yami’s voice was quiet and shaking. When Yugi turned to him, he was surprised to see, that Yami didn’t touch himself. He was just sitting there, with his begging erection, and looked at him.

Yugi nodded between two heavy gasps, shockwave after shockwave flooding over him.

He could feel a burning heat building up in his stomach.

This was too much.

Kaiba’s head was bouncing up and down and he was sucking Yugi in earnest, clearly aware that Yugi couldn’t take that rhythm any longer, smirking devishly.

Yami chuckled.

“Then, feel free.”

He didn’t need any further instructions.

To be honest, he didn’t know, if he could have stopped himself.

 

With a shaken cry, Yugi came into the heat of Kaiba’s wet mouth, trembling violently.

He had a feeling of losing the control over his whole body. His heart was racing in his ears, he couldn’t breathe or think. The orgasm persisted a few seconds, and when he finally relaxed, he opened his eyes.

 

Between his legs, Kaiba’s intimidating blue eyes were gazing up at him. He smiled warmly and cum was dripping from his chin. The picture burnt itself into Yugi’s vision and he wished at this moment, that he would never forget this sight of pure beauty.

Somehow, he managed to carefully stroke Kaiba’s cheek, amazed about the softness of the perfect skin.

 

One moment later, Yami stood next to his sub.

“Such a good boy.”, he praised the CEO and ruffled his hair, clearly enjoying the fact, that Kaiba leaned into the touch instantly.

Yugi’s breath calmed down slowly and he gazed up at his brother.

 

“Th..Thank you…”, he mumbled, confused and exhausted.

Yami gave him a smile full of love.

 

“You’re welcome, Aibou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my second one-shot! :3  
> Apparently I like to see the three of them together.  
> If you like, leave a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Special thanks to the legendary venom_for_free, who helped me correcting my messy English! You're AMAZING! <3


End file.
